pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
John Updike bibliography
The following is the complete bibliography of John Updike (March 18, 1932 – January 27, 2009), an American novelist, poet, critic and essayist noted for his prolific output over a 50-year period. His bibliography includes some 21 novels, 18 short story collections, 12 collections of poetry, 4 children's books, and 12 collections of non-fiction. Poetry The Carpentered Hen, and other tame creatures. New York: Harper, 1958; New York: Knopf, 1982. *''Telephone Poles, and other poems''. New York: Knopf, 1963; London: Deutsch, 1963. *''Midpoint, and other poems''. New York: Knopf, 1969; London: Deutsch, 1969. *''Seventy Poems''. Harmondsworth, UK: Penguin, 1972. *''Tossing and Turning: Poems''. New York: Knopf, 1977; London: Deutsch, 1977. *''Facing Nature: Poems''. New York: Knopf, 1985; London: Deutsch, 1986. *''Collected Poems, 1953-1993''. New York: Knopf, 1993; London: Hamish Hamilton, 1993. *''Americana, and other poems''. New York: Knopf, 2001; London: Penguin, 2001. *''Endpoint, and other poems''. New York: Knopf, 2009; London: Hamish Hamilton, 2009. Play *''Buchanan Dying: A play''. New York: Knopf, 1974; London: Deutsch, 1974. Novels *''The Poorhouse Fair''. New York: Knopf, 1958; London: Gollancz, 1959. *''The Centaur''. New York: Knopf, 1963. *''Of the Farm''. New York: Knopf, 1965; London: Deutsch, 1965. *''Couples''. New York: Knopf, 1968; London: Deutsch, 1968. *''A Month of Sundays''. New York: Knopf, 1974; Harmondsworth, UK: Penguin, 1975. *''Marry Me: A romance''. New York: Knopf, 1976. *''The Coup''. New York: Knopf, 1978; St. Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1978. *''The Witches of Eastwick''. New York: Knopf, 1984; London: Deutsch, 1984. *''Roger’s Version''. New York: Knopf, 1986; London: Deutsch, 1986. *''S''. New York: Knopf, 1988; London: Deutsche, 1988. *''Memories of the Ford Administration: A novel''. New York: Knopf, 1992; London: Hamish Hamilton, 1992. *''Brazil''. New York: Knopf, 1994; London: Hamish Hamilton, 1994. *''In the Beauty of the Lilies''. New York: Knopf, 1996; London: Penguin, 1996. *''Toward the End of Time''. New York: Knopf, 1997; London: Penguin, 1997. *''Gertrude and Claudius''. New York: Knopf, 2000; London: Penguin, 2000. *''Seek My Face''. New York: Knopf, 2002; London: Hamish Hamilton, 2002 *''Villages''. New York: Knopf, 2004; London: Hamish Hamilton, 2004. *''Terrorist''. New York: Knopf, 2006; London: Hamish Hamilton, 2006. *''The Widows of Eastwick''. New York: Knopf, 2008; London: Hamish Hamilton, 2008. Rabbit Angstrom *''Rabbit, Run''. New York: Knopf, 1960; London: Deutsch, 1960. *''Rabbit Redux''. New York: Knopf, 1971; London: Deutsch, 1971. *''Rabbit Is Rich''. New York: Knopf, 1981; London: Deutsch, 1981. *''Rabbit at Rest''. New York: Knopf, 1990; London: Deutsch, 1990. *''Rabbit Angstrom: A tetralogy''. New York: Knopf, 1995; London: Everyman's Library, 1995. *"Rabbit Remembered" (novella) in Licks of Love: Short stories and a sequel. New York: Knopf, 2000; London: Hamish Hamilton, 2000. Short fiction *''The Same Door''. New York: Knopf, 1959; London: Deutsch, 1959. *''Pigeon Feathers, and other stories''. New York: Knopf, 1959; London: Deutsch, 1959. *''Olinger Stories: A selection''. New York: Vintage, 1964. *''The Music School: Stories''. New York: Knopf, 1966; London: Deutsch, 1966. *''Bech: A book''. New York: Knopf, 1970; London: Deutsch, 1970. *''Museums and Women, and other stories''. New York: Knopf, 1972; Harmondsworth, UK: Penguin, 1972. *''Too Far to Go: The Maples stories''. New York: Fawcett, 1979. *''Problems, and other stories''. New York: Knopf, 1979. *''Bech Is Back''. New York: Knopf, 1982. *''Trust Me: Short stories''. New York: Knopf, 1987. *''Love Factories: Three stories''. Helsinki: Eurografica, 1993. *''The Afterlife, and other stories''. New York: Knopf, 1994. *''Bech at Bay: A quasi-novel''. New York: Knopf, 1998; London: Hamish Hamilton, 1998. *''Licks of Love: Short stories and a sequel''. New York: Knopf, 2000; London: Hamish Hamilton, 2000. *''The Complete Henry Bech: Twenty stories''. New York & London: Knopf, 2001. *''The Early Stories, 1953-1973''. New York: Knopf, 2003; London: Hamish Hamilton, 2003. *''My Father’s Tears, and other stories''. New York: Knopf, 2009; London: Hamish Hamilton, 2009. *''The Maples Stories''. New York: Knopf, 2009. *''Collected Early Stories''. New York: Library of America, 2013. *''Collected Later Stories''. New York: Library of America, 2013. *''Olinger Stories''. London: Everyman's Library, 2014. Non-fiction *''Assorted Prose''. New York: Knopf, 1965; London: Deutsch, 1965. *''Picked-Up Pieces''. New York: Knopf, 1975; London: Deutsch, 1975. *''Talk from the Fifties''. Northridge, CA: Lord John Press, 1979. *''Hugging the Shore: Essays and criticism''. New York: Knopf, 1983. *''Jester’s Dozen''. Northridge, CA: Lord John Press, 1984. *''Just Looking: Essays on art''. New York: Knopf, 1989; London: Deutsch, 1989. *''Self-Consciousness: Memoirs''. New York: Knopf, 1989; London: Deutsch, 1989. *''Odd Jobs: Essays and criticism''. New York: Knopf, 1991; London: Deutsch, 1991. *James Plath, Conversations with John Updike. Jackson, MS: University Press of Mississippi, 1994. *''Golf Dreams: Writings on golf''. New York: Knopf, 1996. *''Of Prizes and Print: Remarks delivered on the occasion of his receiving the 1998 National Book Foundation medal for distinguished contribution to American letters''. New York: Knopf, 1998. *''More Matter: Essays and criticism''. New York: Knopf, 1999; London: Hamish Hamilton, 1999. *''Still Looking: Essays on American Art''. New York: Knopf, 2005; London: Hamish Hamilton, 2005. *''Due Considerations: Essays and criticism''. New York: Knopf, 2007; London: Hamish Hamilton, 2007. *''Hub Fans Bid Kid Adieu: John Updike on Ted Williams''. New York: Library of America, 2010. *''Higher Gossip: Essays and criticism'' (edited by Christopher Carduff). New York: Knopf, 2012; London: Hamish Hamilton, 2012. *''Always Looking: Essays on art'' (edited by Christopher Carduff). New York: Knopf, 2012; London: Hamish Hamilton, 2012. Juvenile *''The Magic Flute'' (illustrated by Warren Chappell). New York: Knopf, 1962; London: Deutsch, 1962. *''A Child’s Calendar'' (poetry; illustrated by Nancy Ekholm Burkert). New York: Knopf, 1965. *''Bottom’s Dream'' (illustrated by Warren Chappell). New York: Knopf, 1969. *''The Ring''. (illustrated by Warren Chappell). New York: Knopf, 1974. *''A Helpful Alphabet of Friendly Objects: Poems'' (with photos by David Updike). New York: Knopf, 1995. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the John Updike Society,Select Bibliography, John Updike Society. Web, Apr. 3, 2015. & WorldCat.Search results = au:John Updike, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 3, 2015. Audio / video *''The Prose and Poetry of John Updike'' (cassette). New York: Jeffery Norton, 1977. *''John Updike in Conversation'' (with Claire Tomalin). Northbrook, IL: Roland Collection, 1986. *''The John Updike Audio Collection''. New York: HarperCollins, 2003. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. Chronological listing Novels are highlighted in bold. See also References *Broomfield, Michael & de Bellis, Jack, John Updike: A bibliography of primary and secondary materials, 1948-2007. New Castle, DE: Oak Knoll Press, 2007. Notes External links *Select Bibliography at the John Updike Society *A Revised Cumulative Updike Publications Bibliography, 1997-2009--Books, Short Stories, Articles, Reviews, and Poems, The Centaurian Updike Homepage *Books by John Updike * *[http://www.nybooks.com/authors/158 New York Review of Books Updike archive (complete)] *[http://www.newyorker.com/search/query?query=authorName:%22John%20Updike%22 New Yorker archive] Category:Bibliographies by author Category:Bibliographies of American authors Category:Poetry bibliographies